Beautiful
by Miranda Aura
Summary: Sydney breaks down and Vaughn comforts her. S/V lovin' songfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Okay, hey all! This is a songfic I came up with and I love the plot even though it's a bit unrealistic. It's what they need. Okay, here we go on Syd's sled of doom:P P.S. The song is 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera.

**************************************************

__

Everyday is so wonderful, 

Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe.

Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain,

I'm so ashamed.

"Yeah, Damien, I like you a lot, too," Sydney Bristow said to the brown haired man she was sitting across from. He looked uneasy, but things had been going well the three weeks they'd been dating, and Sydney was beaming. Even Vaughn had commented. A part of Sydney knew that this was to make him jealous, but she really did like Damien, and she thought he liked her, too.

He looked very uncomfortable. "Um, Sydney, I found someone else," he said. Sydney took a deep breath and frowned.

"What?" she asked him incredulously. He shrugged. She looked at her full wine glass in despair and Damien pulled a picture out.

"Her name's Sandra Forester," Damien said, glowing. Sydney took one glance at the picture and looked away. The woman was a very attractive blonde, but Sydney was almost positive more than one part of her was fake.

__

I am beautiful, no matter what they say,

Words can't bring me down.

I am beautiful in every single way,

Yes, words can't bring me down.

So don't you bring me down today.

"She's beautiful," Sydney whispered. Damien picked up on it.

"Yeah," he said with a hint of laughter. Sydney's eyes flashed angrily.

"And I'm not?" She asked him, her hands balling into fists.

He shrugged. "Don't take this the wrong way because you're a brilliant person, but you're just a bit…plain," he said. Sydney let a tear slip.

"So you're saying I'm unattractive?" She asked him. He didn't answer and she hopped from the table, walking to the women's restroom.

Sydney sat on the floor under the sink and sobbed for a moment, then hearing her phone ring, she wiped at her face furiously and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said, trying to sound in control.

"Syd?" Vaughn's voice came in alarm. Which put her on the verge of tears again.

"Yes," she said. He sighed.

"Damnit, Syd, you have to stop doing this to yourself," he said, breathing deeply in concern. She could almost picture his forehead wrinkling in concern. Which made more tears come.

"Be at the warehouse in fifteen," he said, the phone clicking off.

__

To all your friends, you're delirious.

So consumed in all your doom.

Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone

Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is?

Sydney got in her car and fought down the tears until she got to the warehouse. Then they came.

Vaughn was sitting on a box, obviously worried.

She walked in, her face tear-streaked, and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry.

She let the horrible emotions run down her face and on his suit jacket. He stroked her hair, murmuring 'It's okay, Syd. Shh,' every once in a while. 

After a few minutes, she controlled herself and he propelled her to a box, sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder for comfort and he sighed.

"What happened, Sydney? I was so worried about you and…" He trailed off, seeing her face.

"Syd, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said. She shook her head.

"I want to. I need to."

__

You are beautiful, no matter what they say.

Words can't bring you down.

'Cause you are beautiful in every single way.

Yes words can't bring you down.

So don't you bring me down today.

"I told you about Damien, didn't I?" She asked him. He nodded, flinching slightly. Sydney sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"He has another girlfriend. And she's blonde. And beautiful." She paused.

"He said I was plain and unattractive. And it's selfish of me to take it to heart, but it's just so damn unfair!" She said, letting a few tears fall. Vaughn's head turned and he looked at her in horror.

"He said that to you?" He asked her. She nodded and he pulled her close, rocking her slightly.

"Sydney, you are anything _but_ plain. You're one of the most interesting and intriguing people on the face of the earth. You can warp yourself into a new person every day seamlessly. That takes talent and guts. And about that blonde…Syd…you're beautiful. And if he can't see that, then he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve you," he rambled. Sydney looked at his face, genuine hope shining through her tears.

"Really?" She asked him. He hesitated then nodded. She burst into fresh tears and he laughed.

"That was supposed to make you feel better," he said. She looked at him, her eyes locking on his.

"It did. Believe me."

__

No matter what we do

No matter what we say

We're the song inside the tune

Full of beautiful mistakes.

And everywhere we go, 

The sun will always shine,

And tomorrow we might awake on the other side.

She giggled slightly and smiled.

"Thank you. That did more than what anyone else could ever say. Trust me," she said, kissing his cheek.

She walked to pull the chain link fence away and looked back at him, grinning.

"I owe you. Thanks, Vaughn," she said, walking away.

__

She was beautiful, he thought, _even with her runny mascara and red nose._

Sydney smiled as she got in her car. Vaughn had given her the gift of happiness. And she was gonna share it.

__

'Cause we are beautiful

No matter what they say

Yes, Words won't bring us down, no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes words cant bring us down

So don't you bring me down today.

***************************************************

Vaughn walked out to the grey Sedan and knocked on the window. A man crawled out, an attractive blonde winking at him as he climbed through the door.

"Yes?" He asked Vaughn.

Vaughn shoved him against the car, holding his lapels, his teeth clenched.

"Ever heard of a woman named Sydney Bristow?" He asked Damien. Damien shrugged and Vaughn shoved him into the aluminum siding again.

"I'll ask you again: Do you know Sydney Bristow?" He asked Damien. 

"Why do you wanna know?" Damien challenged him. Vaughn sneered at him.

"Because you hurt her. And _anyone _who hurts Sydney Bristow is my problem. And I hate problems. So, dude, do you get what I'm saying?" Vaughn said. Damien nodded and Sandra got out.

"You were cheating on me?" She asked him incredulously. He shook his head, but the blonde was anything but dumb.

She whacked him with her purse.

"You pervert!" She yelled, walking away, her heels clicking on the pavement.

Damien looked at Vaughn angrily. "You just lost her for me! You idiot!" He yelled at Vaughn, who pushed him against the car door again.

"No. You're the idiot. Any man is lucky to have Sydney Bristow in their lives. And if you so much as step toward her again, I'll make sure that you never have a woman again," Vaughn said, letting go of Damien and walking away.

His job was finished.

His asset was protected.

The woman he loved was secure once more.

He had found a bit of normalcy, and he was gonna share it.

With Sydney.

*****************************************************


	2. Chapter Two

Okay this is the second part of the fic. Not sure how long it'll be, but I like the idea for this one. The song is 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing' by Shania Twain

***************************************************

__

Hope life's been good to you since you've been gone.

I'm doing fine now-I've finally moved on.

It's not so bad-I'm not that sad.

Sydney Bristow looked at her watch. Vaughn was ten minutes late. He asked her to meet her here. And the cemetery; she didn't get that part of his bargain. And even stranger, it was the cemetery where Danny was buried. Sydney swore she never told Vaughn where Danny was.

She saw a silver Saab pull up by her and she turned around, smiling lightly.

Vaughn got out and Sydney walked over to him, giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, handing her a bouquet of yellow roses. She smiled and kissed his cheek, admiring the pale yellow petals.

No words were said; no words were needed. 

After a few minutes of silence, Sydney spoke.

"Vaughn?" She asked him, smiling softly. 

"Yeah, Syd?" He asked her, concerned. She laughed lightly.

"Why are we here?" She asked him. He hesitated then took her hand, and began walking.

He walked to Danny's grave and she gasped in awe. She looked at her fingers entwined with his and smiled, pulling free. He stood rooted to the spot, suddenly uneasy. Maybe this wasn't his place to interfere. But when he heard Sydney's soothing voice talking to Danny, he knew it was worthwhile.

__

I'm not surprised just how well I survived.

I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive.

I can't complain-I'm free again.

"Hi, Danny. I don't know where to start. I know I've been avoiding this place…but frankly, I didn't know what to say. Life's been too difficult to think these days, and actually, that's how I like it sometimes."

She sighed and took a deep breath, encouraging herself.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but your death really has been one of the main things keeping me going. I have a reason to fight; and if avenging your death is the only thing, then let it be a major element. I've done some good work, and I wish you were here to see how happy I am sometimes."

She felt a clog of tears at the back of her throat, but kept going, knowing what she was about to say and knowing that Vaughn was right behind her. But she didn't care. All that mattered was Danny right now.

"Vaughn's here. He's one of the other elements. Danny…you'd like him. In ways he's a lot like you. Maybe that's a reason why we get along so well. But please, keep him safe for me. If I lost him…" Her eyes filled with tears and a lump formed in her throat. But she kept going.

"If I lost him, which I almost did, I don't think I would be able to fight. So please, keep him safe." She pulled a yellow rose from the bouquet and laid it on the gravestone, kissing her fingers and laying them on the stone, letting the tears fall. After a few seconds, she felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her close. She fell into Vaughn's arms, the heart-wrenching sobs consuming her.

__

And it only hurts when I'm breathing.

My heart only breaks when it's beating.

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming.

So, I hold my breath-to forget.

A few minutes later, she pulled her head up and wiped at her eyes and her black dress. She smiled at Vaughn and hugged him, showing her gratitude. She took his hand and pulled him to the gravestone, looking at the inscription lovingly. Sydney smiled lightly.

"I love you, Danny. Always will. But I needed to let go," she said, turning to Vaughn. He looked at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He took her hand and lead her to another gravestone. When she saw the inscription, she gasped.

William Vaughn.

She looked at Vaughn, her eyes filling with tears again. He smiled sadly, walking to the stone and sitting by it. Sydney knew it wasn't her place to intrude, but she needed to be with him.

She sat close to him and surprisingly, he drew her close, putting an arm around her. She smiled and be began talking.

"Hi, Dad. It's been…rough. Especially lately. But it's been good, too," he said, looking at Sydney. She smiled and he kept talking.

__

Don't think I'm lying around crying at night.

There's no need to worry, I'm really all right.

I've never looked back-as a matter of fact.

He took her hand and began stroking it, needing something to focus on.

"Sydney's mom killed you, Dad. And it's awkward telling people that that happened. But…please. Sydney's not her mother. I understand that, and no one else really does. And no one believes in us, but I do. And I understand that people deny because they're scared. And I'm scared. But I'm not denying. So, I want you to meet Sydney. You'd love her. She's like Mom…a lot like mom. And I know you'd want me to be happy. And I am," he said, kissing Sydney's hair. She let a tear fall and took two roses from he bouquet, giving one to Vaughn.

She set it on the grave and Vaughn did the same. He looked at her, his face full of emotion, and she put her lips on his, kissing him. Not because she needed to. Not because she wanted to.

Because it felt right.

__

And it only hurts when I'm breathing.

My heart only breaks when it's beating.

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming.

So, I hold my breath-to forget.

Sydney pulled away, looking Vaughn in the eyes.

"I should apologize for that, but I won't…because I'm not sorry for it. We both needed that. And I'd be lying if I said it stunk," she said, a smile on her face.

He laughed and she touched her lip, the buzz still ringing in her ears. He stroked her hair and they looked at the gravestone in silence.

"Syd?" Vaughn asked her, hesitating slightly. She looked at him, eyes still glittering with love.

"Yeah?" She asked him. He took a deep breath.

"Did you mean that? What you said…I mean," he said. She smiled and put a hand on his face. 

"Of course. And did you mean that?" She asked him. He nodded solemnly and she laid her head by him, breathing in the smell of his aftershave.

__

It only hurts when I breathe.

Mmm, no, I've never looked back-

As a matter of fact.

He helped her on her feet and she leaned against him.

"Thank you for showing me this. I realize how private that was for you, and how much it meant for you to bring me here," she said, smiling. 

He kissed her forehead and smiled in return.

"I had hoped you'd appreciate it," he said, "I thought you'd know how I felt."

She felt a tear gather in her eye. "I do. And that did mean a lot to me. I heard what you did to Damien…and you did that for me. Your asset. Your employee," she said, in awe. He shook his head.

"Syd…I didn't just do it because you're my asset and employee. You're one of my friends and one of the people I care about. Seeing what he did to you…it was awful," he said. She let the tear fall and wiped it quickly.

"Ugh, I feel like such a softie," she said, giggling.

__

And it only hurts when I'm breathing.

My heart only breaks when it's beating.

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming.

So, I hold my breath-to forget.

He looked at her, no laughter in his eyes.

"Maybe we both need to be softies right now," he said, thinking. She rubbed his worry line and grinned large.

"No. We need to be strong. But if you ever need someone to be soft with, you've got my number. Who knows, I might have a coupon to Joey's Pizza," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

As they got in the Saab, a new bond had been formed between them. They had just experienced the results of what they'd been through, and did it together.

Together.

__

Hurts when I'm breathing.

Breaks when it's beating.

Die when I'm dreaming.

It only hurts when I breathe.

*********************************************************


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, another Shania song. It's called 'Waiter, Bring Me Water'. But this is perfect for the fic. Okay, here we go on Syd's (me) great sled of doom! And yes, I'm bringing in the wicked witch. But she's needed right now. Plus I wanna throw water on her and see if she melts.

************************************************************

__

He took me to-our favorite spot.

A place we go to hang out a lot.

Oh-oo-oh over my shoulder

Oh-oo-oh over my shoulder

"You look very handsome, Michael," Alice said, glowing. She had to admit, though, Vaughn looked…distracted.

He kept looking over her shoulder. She thought maybe there was a chalkboard with the prime rib special on it, but no, they didn't have specials at this restaurant.

He smiled at her. "Thank you. You look spectacular, Alice," he said, quietly. Alice knew something was wrong. Vaughn hadn't taken a sip of his beer, and he was obsessively tearing his straw wrapper in bitty little pieces.

"Michael? Is something bothering you?" She asked him.

__

I turned around-to see what's up.

A pretty young thing sure enough.

She was new-he wanted to.

Kno-oo-oh-oh-oo-ow her.

Kno-oo-oh-oh-oo-ow her.

He shook his head rather quickly and smiled at her. Alice thought quickly.

"Michael? Do you love me?" She asked him. He looked at her, startled, and nodded, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, of course. We've been through good times together," he said. Alice nodded and cleared her throat.

"Michael, I love you. More than anything. And I want nothing less than for us to be together forever," she said. Vaughn looked at his shoes uncomfortably then looked over Alice's shoulder again. Alice, completely and utterly confused, turned around.

There, sitting in a booth with the man she'd seen, was Sydney, or 'Rita' as Alice knew her. She flipped her hair and waved to Vaughn, sweetly.

__

Oh-yeah.

Then she flicked her hair (yeah!).

Oh, yeah-he began to stare.

Alice turned to Vaughn. "Michael, if you need to talk some business with her, go and do it quickly. I have no problem with that," she said. Vaughn looked at her and then kissed her hand. He got up and walked to where Sydney and Will were sitting and Sydney smiled large, Alice watching the whole encounter.

Sydney moved over so Vaughn could sit by her and he put her hand in his, secretly, underneath the table. But Alice had spent half her life trying to peer through the neighbor's fence; she had eyes like a hawk.

They talked for a few minutes and Vaughn turned to Sydney, kissing her cheek. She smiled, blushing, and returned it, telling him something. He got up and walked to the table, sitting down, looking much happier.

__

Waiter! (Waiter,) Bring me water!

I gotta make him keep his cool.

(Waiter!) Bring me water!

He's acting like a fool.

(Waiter!) Bring me water!

Alice looked at him with hurt and confusion, her eyes filling with tears. He looked at her strangely.

"Alice? What's the matter?" He asked, concerned. She shook her head.

"You just kissed Rita!" She cried. He bit his lip nervously.

"Stevens. Rita Stevens. Yeah. Alice, she's sort of the reason why I'm here," he said. Alice looked confused.

"You mean you came here to see her?" She asked him, angrily. He shook his head.

"No, you misunderstand me. I came to talk to you about her. She's here with Wade, her friend, by coincidence. But…" He trailed off and Alice connected the dots.

__

Uh, oh, I did my best-to block his view.

But it was like he could see through me.

Ho-oo-oh-oh-oo-old her.

Ho-oo-oh-oh-oo-old her.

"You're breaking up with me," she said, flatly. He hesitated, then nodded.

"I didn't think it fair to lead you on. You deserve more than that," he said. She nodded, biting her lip, trying to keep the tears from coming. With no avail.

They streamed down her cheeks and Vaughn awkwardly handed her a napkin. She dabbed at her eyes and sighed.

"No. You _are_ the best. But maybe you're right. Maybe I don't deserve you," she said, finishing her wine and picking up her purse. She got up and walked toward Sydney, smiling at her.

"You're lucky. Please, don't hurt him," she said. Sydney smiled at her, biting her lip.

"I won't," she said, solemnly.

Alice walked away, her nose red.

__

Oh-yeah-I ain't getting' nowhere (yeah!)

Oh-yeah-she's still standing there

Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!

I gotta make him keep his cool.

(Waiter) Bring me water!

He's acting like a fool.

(Waiter!) Bring me water!

Vaughn walked up to Sydney and sank in one booth, putting his hands in hers. She smiled at the sacrifice he had just made for her and slowly put her lips on his.

Everything he had just done had been justified. All worthwhile. Even if he had to keep it professional and only display his feelings in a damp, dark warehouse, he would profess (with pride) that he loved his woman. And, with all his heart, he hoped she loved him back.

In the heat of the moment, Sydney began mumbling as he hugged her.

"I love you so much," she murmured softly, so no one would hear it, but he did. Realizing what she said, she pulled away and looked at her feet, grinning embarrassedly. He pushed her chin up and looked in her eyes, nodding. She realized he was returning the sentiment and went back to softly kissing him.

Alice saw the whole thing through the window, sitting in her car.

__

There's gotta be a way to cool this clown,

He's starting to embarrass me.

I may even have to hose him down,

Bring me water.

I don't know what he finds distracting,

What's so hot about her?

I really don't like the way he's acting,

Bring me water! 

Sydney pulled away from Vaughn and pulled him out to her car, throwing him in the backseat, covering him with a blanket.

She started the car and began to talk.

"How did she take it?" Sydney asked him.

"Mmm-hmm-fmm-fm!" came Vaughn's muffled response. Sydney giggled.

"Take the blanket off your mouth!" She said, snorting.

He pulled the blanket off and laughed.

"She took it well. I wouldn't have cared how she took it. She needed to go," he said. 

Sydney smiled in the driver's seat, biting her lip.

"Thank you," she whispered.

__

Uh, Bring it on!

Uhhhh,

Oh.

What's so hot about her?

Uh, uh, uh, 

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

(Waiter, bring me water)

Send him back to school

(Waiter, bring me water)

He's acting like a fool

(Waiter, bring me water)

Waiter, bring me water!

******************************************************

That took SO long to write!


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, this is inspired by this song which I love and it's called 'Like the Rose' by B*Witched. Peach Out.

************************************************************

__

Every little word

With every lesson learned

I think I know why hearts are made of stone

Every little pain

Fans a bitter flame

Nothing stops me loving you

Sydney Bristow smiled as she disconnected the server.

"Okay, Dixon, I'm online. I'll talk to you at the extraction point," she said, switching off his comm link and turning on the CIA link.

"Base Ops, this is Freelancer, do you copy?" She whispered in her comm link. She looked at herself and laughed.

She was in Scotland, switching the phone line so that they could get a voice identification on someone. Sydney was decked out in a long black skirt, a black crop top with a black blazer, and a long black wig. Will had called her Morticia when she described it.

"Read you loud and clear," came Vaughn's response. Sydney smiled at the sound of his voice and instantly felt more secure about the mission. 

She heard the download of the phone software finish and she unplugged the phone line, stuffing the modem in her bag.

"Base Ops, this is Freelancer. I won't turn off my link until I'm at the extraction site, but the mission is complete. See you at the airport," she said in her link.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She pulled her skirt off, revealing tight black pants. She pulled the guns from her pockets and began shooting

__

Can't you see that we belong

Oh how I want it to be

So tell me do you feel the way I feel

The guns weren't loaded. 

"Damn!" Sydney swore loudly and ran down the hall.

"My guns aren't loaded!" Sydney exclaimed in her link.

"What? Oh, no. Syd, get the hell out of there," Vaughn said, frantic with worry.

"One step ahead of you," she said, running. 

Five steps ahead, Sydney tripped and fell against a wall in the corridor. Pain ran through her, but she got up, guards ten feet away.

Sydney ran like wildfire but three seconds later, a gunshot was heard.

Sydney groaned in agony. The bullet hit her stomach.

She forced herself to keep running, opening a door to a room and locking it behind her.

The door was metal and she turned against it, seeing a man sitting at a desk.

"Aye, you can't be here!" He exclaimed. Sydney walked out and forced him unconscious with a roundhouse to the head.

He fell over in his desk and Sydney collapsed on the floor. Vaughn's voice had been ringing in Sydney's ear for a while, but she hadn't the time to answer him.

"SYDNEY? Are you there? Freelancer, copy me, damnit!" He ordered, sounding horrified. Sydney felt her eyes fill with tears; he was safe across the street and she was laying on the floor, a bullet in her side.

"I'm here. I'm hit. I'll climb out the window and have Dixon drive me to the airport and get on the airplane; Dix is headed for Hawaii, taking a vacation," Sydney forced out. Vaughn sighed with relief.

"Thank God you're okay. Okay, copy that," he said. Sydney switched off and turned on Dixon's comm link.

"Dix, a bullet grazed me. I'm on the ninth floor outside window 7A. I'll get to the parking lot and meet you there," she said, opening the window. She hopped out the window, sliding down a rope she hooked to the man's desk.

When she got to the parking lot, she got in the getaway car and they drove to the airport in silence for fear of a sighting.

Dixon was late for his flight and ran off quickly. Sydney got on the CIA jet and fell into a chair, closing her eyes, groaning in pain.

__

Baby, like the rose

Oh darling, you put color in my life

Baby, take my heart forever

'Cause I don't wanna be afraid

No, no

She heard Vaughn's hurried footsteps rush up to where she lay, breathing shallowly. He gasped and kneeled on the floor by her.

"Oh, gosh, Syd. Can you stand?" He asked her. She nodded and he put his arm around her and under her left arm, hoisting her up, letting her lean on him.

They walked (limping, in Sydney's case) to the back of the plane to a private room with a bed. Vaughn helped her get on the bed then let go of her.

"There's a doctor on board; I'll go let him know you're hurt," he said, rushing away. 

He came back very soon after and sat by her, lifting up her shirt slowly, gasping when he saw the wound.

The bullet had hit her left side, an inch above her hip and an inch inside the skin. It wasn't lodged in, and it would be easy to get out.

He touched it and she flinched. "It hurts like hell," she complained. He nodded.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon," he said. She nodded and the doctor walked in the room, not talking, examining the wound.

"That bullet needs out. Out now," he said. Vaughn looked at him, concerned.

"Can't you put her to sleep and remove the bullet on land?" He asked him. The doctor shook his head.

"She'll die of blood loss," he said. Vaughn looked at Sydney and she nodded. She put her hand in the air and he took it in his, her eyes filling with tears.

The doctor took a scalpel and large tweezers from his bag, walking to Sydney's bedside. Vaughn looked at him quickly.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Doesn't she get something for the pain?" He asked him. The doctor shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. The sedative would take too long to work. And I think a tough agent will be able to take it," he said. Sydney nodded and strengthened her grip on Vaughn's hand, closing her eyes. 

The doctor made the first cut and Sydney screamed, immediately falling into sobs. She felt Vaughn's hands wrap around her head, still holding on her hand.

He stroked her hair and kissed her head every so often, trying to quiet her. The doctor looked at them quizzically and Vaughn sighed.

__

Turn another page

The story will never fade

Sleep with thoughts of you until daylight

And when you're far away

Forever love will stay

Keep this loving feeling deep inside

"If you were painfully getting a bullet taken out of your side, you'd want someone by you, too," he said. The doctor thought for a moment and nodded, getting back to work.

Sydney screamed again and Vaughn turned his attention back to her, kissing her full on the lips. She closed her eyes and the doctor pulled out the bullet, putting it in the garbage. He stitched Sydney up and wrapped her stomach and waist with bandage.

"Finished," he said, walking out. Sydney was silently crying now, her eyes still closed. Vaughn wiped the tears away and sat by her head on the bed.

She smiled lightly. "Thank you so much for being here. I don't know what the hell I would have done without you," she said. He stroked her hair.

"Sydney, not only is it my job to protect you, but it's become a sort of obsession. It's like…I feel obliged to. Not because I have to, because I want to. You're important to me and if this would have happened and I wasn't there, I would have beaten myself up for it. Don't say thank you," he said. She smiled softly and kissed him twice, falling asleep under his stroking fingers.

__

Can't you see that we belong

Oh how I want it to be

So tell me do you feel the way I feel

Cause you're the color in my life

*************************************************


End file.
